Nura Miyuki: Other wordly adventure
by TheGoodHorrorShow
Summary: Oc. First Story! Nura Miyuki is the daughter of Rikuo and Tsurara is also the new Supreme Commander. See what happens when the feisty woman falls into the Naruevers. She brings nothing, but trouble and makes a new tiny friend
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I love love love Naruto and Nurarihyon no mago. **

**This will be my first FF so, please be kind *smile **

**Before we start the story I just wanted to give out a few facts!**

**I am a **_**huge **_**RikuoxTsurara fan, so yes; they are a couple in this fic! In fact they are parents to my Oc which is Miyuki! YES! A female Nurarihyon. She has both her mother's and father's ability and of course is part human. **

**Unlike her father she does not turn into a human when it is day time, she can switch from her human to demon form any time she wants to and can only forcibly turned into a human when she is totally out of energy.**

**This story's main character is Miyuki and Naruto.**

**I don't like bashing, so I will not bash any characters in this story **

**I will only say this once: I DO NOT OWN EITHER NARUTO OR NURA MAGO. **

**I only own my OC; Miyuki which is the fictional daughter or Rikuo and Tsurara. **

**This story will be a typical Oc in Naruverse story, but I PROMISE you that Miyuki is far from a "Mary sue"**

**Please review because if no one reviews I don't see the point of updating the story. **

**Thank you**

**HorrorFreakShow**

…

"Supreme Commander" A shrill voice yelled as a black bird flew towards his leader, his eyes bulging from its sockets, his tiny arms flailing around as he flew outside and towards the Sakura tree that was situated in the back garden.

A woman of twenty, with long golden and black hair turned her head around and smirked, her ruby red eyes twinkled with light as her tattooed face glowed in the sunlight. She jumped from the branch she was sitting on and walked over towards her faithful servant.

"What is it Karasu-Tengu?" She asked her voice rich and seductive and laced with slight curiosity.

The bird bowed in respect before he looked at his master with fear "There seems to be some trouble near by the river" He said as he darted around the woman with nervousness. "There were some youkai who attacked and killed a group of human children" he finished.

The woman pouted and crossed her arms "Is that all?" she was disappointed; she actually thought it was something serious! Did this stupid old crow really think she cared about some human children? It was not her problem! She wasn't some super hero that comes to everyone's rescue! She was the master of all evil spirits! The first lady of pandemonium! Not a hero.

"I don't care about those human children!" She said as she tried to bat the bird away from her "Now go away and come to me when there is something actually worth to worry about" She was about to turn away when the bird went right into her face.

"But it is something to worry about!" he screeched, as he glanced at the horizon to see that the sun was beginning to set, painting the sky with beautiful orange and purple streaks. The woman raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Hurry up and tell me what it is then" She sounded annoyed and really wanted to knock the bird out till next week.

"The youkai seemed to have opened a portal and it's slowly sucking up its surroundings in!" That peeked her interest.

"What?" She smirked and looked at the bird as her eyes started to shine with excitement. She walked over towards the front of the house and called out to her parade.

"Oi, you lot!" She yelled out as the demons of her home slowly came out of the shadows. "Who wants to go check this out?" She asked, as the demons roared with excitement. She smirked as she could feel her blood start to boil.

"Al right then! Let us go!" and she turned around.

"Wait" A deep voice stopped her, she turned her head around and saw her mother and father standing a few feet away from her. She smiled and walked over towards them.

"Hey, there old man" She greeted; Even though her voice sounded disrespectful it was laced with affection. She looked at her mother and smiled.

Her father scowled as his own red eyes stared into her own. "We wanted to come along with you" He said as he rested his hand on his wife's shoulder. The older woman nodded and clapped her hands together.

"It has been such a long time since we last went to battle, and it becomes boring after a while of doing nothing, you won't mind, would you?" She asked as she smiled at her daughter, her yellow eyes shining with hope.

"What do you say, Miyuki-chan?" Her father asked her as he smirked at her. The woman smirked and nodded.

"Well, I am going to lead of course" Was all she said before she took the front and lead her parade away towards their enemy. "I wouldn't want you to take my spotlight, now would I?"

….

"I'm hungry" He said out loud, as he sat next to the river. His golden hair and bright blue eyes seemed so dull in the moonlight. The five-year-old boy shivered as a chilly wind passed him by. He felt so alone right now, but he preferred being outside than being inside his tiny old residence.

He always wondered who his parents were and when they were coming back because there was no way they would forget about him, right. No parents forget their kids. He would sit almost every day in his old rundown apartment hoping that they will appear in front of his door and greet him with open arms and smiles, but he knew that it will never happen. Even though he had the hope they will come back, he knew they were dead and dead people don't come back to life, which would be creepy if they did.

Every time when Jiji comes to bring his monthly allowance he would ask him if he knew his parents, and he will always tell him that it's not worth knowing since he would never meet them. He would ask why they weren't here and he would just shrug and go away. He would scream at him and curse him out, but still never has the old man told him about him. Pretending like he never heard him scream out in rage and sadness.

He was alone on this planet and he didn't want to be anymore. He would sit on the rooftops and look at kids and their parents and wished that it was him being cuddled or him being carried on his dad's back or him playing with his friends and family.

He wished for that so badly with a heavy heart, but at the end of the day, he would simply go back home, eat some cheap ramen and go to bed. No goodnights, no kisses and no bed time stories.

It was sad. It was heart wrenching, but it was the truth.

He stood up and dusted off his pants as he turned around and walked back to his apartment, he looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. He smiled bitterly as he closed his eyes and made a wish.

_I wish I had someone to call family_

….

The enemy proved to be a tough one. She huffed out with annoyance as she held her sword up and blocked the youkai's dangerous claws. The green beast roared with anger as it jumped back and snarled at her.

She frowned as she looked back at her comrades to see that they were all fighting back similar youkais as they seemed to be perfect copies of each other, but the only difference was that the one she was fighting seemed to be bigger that the others.

The thing was really strange, she has never heard of a youkai like this before. It had green scaly skin of a dragon, and a body of a giant hippo with a long neck, its eyes were sizes of golf balls that were an inky black, its head's huge with a snout and long razor sharp teeth. And the creature seemed to lack a conscious; it was just like a wild animal, which puzzled her because she can't understand as to how it opened up a powerful portal that is currently sucking the ground and river into it; like a giant black hole.

She scowled as she disappeared when the beast swiped at her with its claws again; she appeared above its back and stuck her sword into it. The beast screeched and roared in pain as it bucked up and down.

"Stop moving!" She screeches as she held on to her sword and cursed the world around her. She pulled out her sword and jumped away when the beast decided to jump back onto its back. It rolled around for a few before it stopped and rolled into the hole.

"Where did it go?" She scowled and looked back to see all the other creatures has disappeared and left mid battle like the one she was fighting with.

"What happened?" Her mother asked as she approached her, her kimono ripped and dripping with blood. She glanced at her father who seemed to be in a better state than her mother and shrugged her shoulders.

"It just rolled into the hole" She shrugged and sheeted her sword, it was ridiculous. She turned around and slowly approached the hole.

"What are you doing? Idiot" Her father pulled her back and glared at her. She frowned and pushed his hand away from her.

"I'm going to check the portal out" She said as it was obvious.

"I believe Rikuo-sama is right" Her mother said as she shook her head.

"It is best if you don't go near it, I do not want you to disappear into that" Her voice sounded final as she too slightly glared at her.

She huffed and glared back, she crossed her arms and looked away "You can't tell me what to do" She said, anger in her voice.

"I'm the Yondaime supreme commander, I am sure I can take care of myself, thank you for not having faith in me"

Her mother frowned "Of course I have faith in you" She took a step forward "You are my daughter" She looked at Rikuo "**Our **daughter and you are strong and smart, but I do not wish for you to get harmed" She smiled at her as the rest of the parade agreed.

"Tsurara-sama is right!" Karasu-Tengu said as he floated above them.

Tsurara smiled at her daughter "And I know you are the supreme commander, but you are also still our daughter and we will always be worried about you" Her voice was soft as Rikuo slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Listen to your mother" He grunted as he pouted and looked at her.

Her face grew hot as a blush appeared on her face "Forgive me, if I sounded…" she couldn't finish her sentence as an extreme yoki poured into the air. All of the youkais froze as their gaze wandered to the hole. It increased its size and few tentacles jumped out.

She gasped and pulled out her sword "Stay back!" She ordered as she jumped forward and sliced on the tentacles off, the severed piece withered away as two new tentacles grew out of the sliced one and grabbed onto her. Her skin felt like it was on fire as she could feel herself turn dizzy. Were the tentacles coated with poison?

"What the hell?" She struggled and plunged her sword in the tentacle; she squirmed as her body felt heavy. She couldn't get free "Forgive me" She murmured.

"MIYUKI!" She could hear her father yell out her name as she was pulled into the darkness, she looked up and saw the tentacles being frozen by her mother as she too called out to her, but she couldn't do anything, she couldn't move her body and she could all of her energy slowly being drained away.

…..

…..

….

"Fuck" She hissed out as the sun blinded her eyes, she groaned in slight anger as she rolled around and blinked the blurriness away. She slowly sat up and looked around. She couldn't remember what happened, all she knew was that she was weak and tired due to the intense yoki that swirled around her in the black hole. The tentacles did disappear, but she was so deep in that when she finally got out she passed out due to sheer exhaustion.

She stood up on her weak legs and quickly fell back down. "Where is everyone?" She murmured as she noticed that she was still next to the river. She thought that they would have brought her home already and let her rest for a few days. She dragged herself to the still river and looked down with a frown.

"Dammit" She cursed again as she noticed that she was in her human form, her once red ruby eyes were now a bright brown, her pale skin turned slightly tan and her gold and black hair was now a plain dark brown and was shorter than before. Her father once told her that she when she was in her demon form she was almost exact replica of her great Jiji and when she was in her human form she looked like an exact copy of her great Baa-chan.

"I feel so weak in this form" She looked down and rolled her eyes, her clothes were slightly big for her. "Of course! Great Baa-chan had to be a petite woman" She growled out as she once again stood up and slowly walked away from the river.

"Hm, maybe they thought I died" She chuckled "I'm sure Karasu-Tengu is having a heart attack right now" She giggled out and frowned "I hope mom's okay" She stretched and wrapped her clothes a little tighter around her. She didn't want them to fall and flash random people. She really didn't care since she has never been embarrassed by her body, but she didn't want to get arrested for indecent exposure especially since she has to get home and rest, she really hated being weak.

She looked down and let her feet guide her as she stared at the dirt path. Her mind swirled with thoughts she played out the battle over and over again in her tired mind. She stopped as she stared at road in front of her. It was strange, she never remembered a path. The river was supposed to be pretty secluded and it didn't have a path towards it. She frowned and kept walking, praying that she was wrong and her mind was playing tricks with her.

After a few minutes of walking she could hear civilization and smiled a little, but the smile was quickly wiped off from her face as she neared the noise and her mouth hanged open.

This was not her home. She looked up and saw _humans _jumping from rooftop to rooftop with ease. She looked around her and noticed that the people were staring at her as they passed her by. She looked down at her big clothes and noticed that they were ripped and she probably looked like she has been in a fight. She glared at them and they quickly looked away.

"Are you all right, Madam?" She turned around and saw a young man looking at her. He was wearing a green jacket with many pockets, dark blue pants, and sandals and had a headband wrapped around his forehead with a plate with a leaf carved into it.

"Where am I?" She asked, very confused as to what was happening.

The man looked honestly confused at her question before he answered "You are in the shopping district" He said as she looked around and finally noticed the carts filled with fruits, meats and other merchandise.

"Yes, I can see that, but _where _exactly am I? What is this place?" she asked again. The man narrowed his eyes a little and let his hand hover over a pouch he had hanging around his waist. Her body tensed a little and his eyes twitched, like he too noticed her body language.

"You are in Konoha" He answered slowly "In the land of fire" He looked at her up and down, wondering if she had any hidden weapons.

She frowned in thought "Never heard of it" She said, she wanted to walk away, but the man stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked her, holding up a sort of weird knife up to her. She reached out for her sword, but frowned deeply when she touched nothing, but air.

"I'm trying to find my clan" She said, her voice turning to steel. If she was in her youkai form she would have already disappeared and leave the boy behind, but she was currently human and she really couldn't do anything. Really making her hate her human form a little more.

The boy's eyes twitched "From what clan are you from?" He asked again as the grip he had on his knife tightened.

"Nura Gumi" She said with a smirk as the boy's body tensed.

"You are Yakuza?" He asked, staring right into her eyes. Her lips twitched, wanting so bad to smile. "Yes" She answered with pride as she stood a little straighter, but winced when her muscles started to ache.

The boy smiled and lowered his weapon. She relaxed her body a little, but still stared at him with a critical eye.

The boy's smile turned into a smirk before she was suddenly pinned to the ground and her arms pulled back and tied. She spat out some dirt from her mouth and huffed out in annoyance.

"The fuck are you doing?" She struggled against his hold "Damn this weak form!" She screeched as the boy roughly pulled her up. The boy yanked her arms as she growled at him.

"You look and sound very suspicious and it is my duty as a shinobi to keep my village safe" She said as she slung him over his shoulder.

"I don't give a fuck to what your duty is" She said to him as he jumped towards a nearby roof "Put me the hell down! You just wait till I get my hands on you! I'll happily choke you to death you annoying human!" She snarled in anger. How dare he lay his filthy hands on her! And how embarrassing that he took her down so easily, she didn't even see him move! Humans don't have such abilities!

"What do you mean? We are both human" He said as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards a white building.

"None of your business you annoying brat" She spat at him as her face turned sour. Oh, how she wishes to strangle him.

The boy rolled his hazel brown eyes at her and jumped down in front of the building, as he was about to step inside the door opened and an old man wearing all white with a hat on top of his head stepped outside. The boy gasped and dropped her to the ground.

"Damn you!" She cursed as he ignored her and bowed towards the man.

"Hokage-sama" He said with respect as the older man smiled at him.

"Who is that?" The hokage asked as he pointed towards the very angry Miyuki. The boy straightened.

"This woman was acting very suspicious and claims to be a Yakuza member" He said as he glared down at her. She glared back and frowned.

"Oi, you!" She called out to the Hokage "Tell your little servant over here to release me at once!" She demanded as the boy paled a little and glared at her.

"Hey! You should show the Hokage respect you ugly woman!" he shouted at her.

"I would care less who this Hokage person is! Release me so I can strangle your pathetic life out of you and I dare you to call me ugly one more time! You pathetic human!" She snarled at him as she squirmed on the ground and sat up.

The boy scowled back at her and was about to knock her out before the hokage stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. The old man's smile disappeared and looked down at the woman.

"From what village are you from?" He asked as he looked at her.

She huffed and looked at him "I don't have a village! My home is none of your concern! Just let me go so I can strangle that idiot and be on my merry way back home" She said as she stuck her nose in the air. She knew she was probably being stupid right now, but she was irritated and just wanted to go home.

"Bring her to Ibiki" The hokage said as the boy bowed and once again picked her up and carried her inside.

"Damn you all" She shouted as they entered a long and dark hallway.

"You are gonna get it now" The boy said with glee as they entered a small room with a mirror that covered almost the whole wall, chair and table and on the table were two chains; Typical interrogation room, minus the chains of course. He put her down on the chair and released her arms. As soon as she was free she made a grab for his neck, but he saw it coming and with speed she has never seen before he chained her hands to the table.

"Fuck you" She hissed in anger as the boy smirked and gave her a salute before he left. Miyuki screamed with all her might as she pulled against the chains, hoping that in some miracle she would get her strength back and break free from her prison and escape, but not before she strangles that inferior human who got her into this mess.

"You shall pay!" She screeched as she pulled and banged her fists on the table.

At the other side of the room stood the Hokage, Ibiki and the young boy as they discussed about the strange woman.

"I still cannot see why the woman was brought to me" Ibiki said as he looked at the boy. The boy blushed a little as he looked down.

"Well, she was acting very strange! She looked like she just gotten into a fight! Had no idea where she was and bluntly insulted the Hokage! Threatened to kill me and is from the Yakuza!" He said as he looked at Ibiki.

"I still don't get it" Ibiki crossed his arms and glanced at the strange woman with no interest.

"She said something weird too" The boy said as he looked at the Hokage.

"What did he say?" The Hokage asked.

"She insulted me for being a _human_" He glanced at the woman as she struggled against the chains and let out several death threats. Ibiki glared at the boy.

"I don't want to waste my time! Only thing that is serious here is that she claims she is Yakuza! Nothing else!" Ibiki grumbled.

"You may leave now, Kenji" The Hokage ordered as the boy bowed and left.

"Hokage-sama, forgive me, but can we just let her go? I don't think she poses any real threat" Ibiki said. He really doubted such a woman was actually dangerous, she looked so petite and weak, but as a shinobi, he should never judge a book by its cover.

"Go see what you can find out from her" The Hokage ordered "Once you are done, report to me what you find out" said the Hokage before he left. Ibiki sighed in annoyance before he stepped inside the room.

The woman's head snapped towards his direction and she narrowed her brown eyes at him. She looked at him up and down and frowned when she noticed that he too had a bandana with a plate that had a leaf carved into it. Was that the symbol of authority in this strange place?

"Who are you?" Miyuki asked, a lot calmer after she had the chance to have a slight scream and curse out. She sat back into the uncomfortable chair and glared Ibiki down with such force that if he wasn't a skilled shinobi he was sure he would run away from fear.

"Ibiki, Top interrogator of Konoha" He introduced himself as Miyuki snorted.

"I have no time for games, just let me go so I can go teach that brat a good lesson" She demanded as she looked at Ibiki with an icy gaze. Ibiki raised an eyebrow as he was slightly impressed with the woman. Normally his mere presence would set anyone in a panic, but she seemed more bored than afraid.

"I don't have time for games either, so how about we get this over with and simply confess to your wrong doings" He said as he stared her down.

Miyuki looked at him with a blank stare before her lips slowly started to twitch into a bemused smile, her face turned slightly red before she roared out in laughter. Tears started to pool around her eyes as she gasped out for much needed air.

"Confess?" She hollered out as she calmed down "Confess to what?" She smirked at him. Were all these humans stupid as each other? Miyuki breathed in as she felt that she was starting to get her yoki back, this whole place was filled with strange dark energy and she was lucky enough that she can suck it in and restore some of her power back, but it would be best to keep her human appearance for now, she can tell that despite their stupidity these humans were strong.

Ibiki frowned at the woman's reaction to his demand and crossed his arms "What is your name?" He asked.

"Nura, Miyuki" She answered. Ibiki raised an eyebrow, he has never heard of a Gang called Nura.

"What association do you exactly have with Yakuza?" He asked again, mentally saving her answers.

Miyuki smirked and sat straight, a strange light shined in her eyes as she smirked "I am clan head! I lead my clan into battles! We are all always victorious!" She said with pride.

Ibiki smirked, no wonder this woman had an attitude, he bets she's pretty strong as well, maybe this interrogation will be pretty interesting after all.

…

….

….

…..

Her body screamed out in pain as she lay down on the dirty cell floor, she was in interrogation for exactly 6 hours; It was pure torture, but she refused to scream or say anything else that may be of value to the stupid humans. It was night now as she looked outside her small barred window and cursed the world around her. When she refused to tell him anything else Ibiki gave her a sadistic grin before he left the room and came back and to her horror he came back with a small cart filled with torture devices. It was indeed painful when he kept shocking her with electricity and almost unbearable when he used different knives, but she still held strong and said nothing, only cursed him a few times and taunted him for being an idiot. Needless to say her taunts actually annoyed the man more and he enjoyed it a lot when he managed a hiss of pain out of her.

Her body was beaten and bruised as her clothes almost fell away from her small frame, they were dirty and ripped, and they barely covered anything. She cursed the man for ruining her favorite Kimono and vowed that she will get him back some day. She looked at the moldy ceiling and closed her tired eyes; she could sense the darkness and hate that lingered in the cell. She breathed in and ignored the smell as she tried her best to suck up in the negative energy and turn it into her own. It took her at least two hours before she had enough strength to turn back into her youkai form, she stood up as her bruises faded away and her body turns strong. She walked towards the cell door and smirked. She disappeared and appeared outside her cell. She blended with the darkness and walked down the hall, she passed a few guards and noted that even if they cannot see her, it seems that they can sense her, but only a little and cannot pinpoint her exact location. Maybe she was still pretty weak?

It didn't matter really, she was strong enough to escape, as long as she gets the hell out of there she doesn't care. She walked down the dark hallway and up a staircase, she came into another hallway that looked drastically different from the one she was in only a few mere minutes ago; this one was bright with lights, instead of being dark grey color and stone it was a off white with light brown wood paneling. She walked down the hallway and found another set of stairs, she walked down turned the corner and found a door, she opened it and stepped outside with glee. She smirked and turned around towards the building; she gave the building a one finger salute and sauntered away into the darkness of the night.

…..

…..

….

…

**Okay guys! That was chapter one! I hoped you enjoyed it =) and if you did please review because if no one reviews then I will not update the next chapter. I don't see the point of updating if no one reviews since it tells me that no one cares about the story.**

**My friend (HorrorOpheliac) also a FF author convince me to try and write for FF x) **

**So please be kind since this is my first story =D **

**Also she wants to say something.**

**HorrorOpheliac: AHEM! Ola my people! HOW YOU DOING? I wanted to take this opportunity to say that I am with my lovely bestie over here, if no one reviews any of my stories than I will not update (I'm a late updated anw xD) **

**Also I have my own NaruxMago crossover called "WITCH" the main characters are Kana and Naru-chan! No worries, it will not be romance! It will be more of a SisterxBrother thingy and I highly suspect this story will also be kind of the same except with Miyuki :p **

**Anyway please review this story as well as WITCH I promise you it is pretty int-**

**FreakShow: OKAY! Enough Horror-chan! Stop whoring yourself in my story. **

**REVIEW :D **

**(Ignore any grammar/spelling mistakes you saw in the story) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Guys, I just wanted to say that I am slightly disappointed because I said that I will not update if this story has no reviews. I only have one review, but tons of favs, alerts etc. **

**So, I just wanted to say that if this chapter has less than 5 reviews then I will NOT update it. Only reason I updated was because HorrorOpheliac convinced me that I should and I have a writing mood today :p **

**Anyway please enjoy this chapter and remember to leave me a review!**

**Every author wants one *smile**

…**.**

The forest was dark and silent as she walked back towards the river where she woke up earlier that day. She hoped that there would be some sort of clue as to how in the world she was transported to a very different world. She can feel darkness and sorrow and some yoki, but the yoki was so close and yet at the same time so far. The yoki was being suppressed in place and she wanted to go find it, maybe the youkai would want to join her and they can go home together. Where it would be free like the rest of her gang, but no matter how much she searched, she always gets lead into a circle, so she gave up and decided that it wasn't her problem anyway since this was a whole different world and all. So maybe the youkai over here were different.

She neared the river and quickly hid behind the shadows when she saw a figure standing there, he was a man with long greasy black hair, yellow eyes and was paler than her mother. Miyuki frowned with disgust when she noticed that he stank of snake. The man was simply standing there, like he was waiting for someone. She closed her eyes and turned into her human form and slowly walked out of the shadows towards the man.

The man smiled at her with glee as he bowed "I'm glad you made it safe and sound, Miyuki-sama" His voice was coated with fake sweetness and she could sense disappointment as well, Miyuki to gag out in disgust, but held it back in. She held her head high and glared down at him. Was he the one who brought her here?

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, making sure her voice sounded stern. The man chuckled and took a step back, as he gazed at the moon with a faraway look.

"I wanted to ask you for your assistance" He began as his gaze turned back towards Miyuki "You see, the Hokage has accused me of doing horrible things to people when I was a ninja of Konoha. What he accused me off of course, was not true. I want to take over this village and lead it into the right direction, but for me to do that I need to overthrow the Hokage, but I cannot do it without you" He bowed deeply and didn't look up at her.

"My powerful lady, will you assist me by freeing my beloved village from this terrible Hokage?" he asked.

Miyuki frowned; she knew this man wasn't telling the truth. Did this man honestly think that she would fall for such bullshit? It insulted her greatly, and top of it, it wasn't any of her concern if this Hokage betrayed him or not. Simply because this wasn't her world and it didn't affect her at all. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She let the darkness of this man get absorbed into her body and turns it into fear. She could feel herself become stronger by the second. Once she was sure she had enough to deal with him she answered.

"What happens to you does not concern me, I see no reason for me to help you with your pitiful quest" She said, smirking when the man's relaxed posture turned stiff as a board. "And I know you aren't telling me the truth which further encourages me to not to help you" She took a few steps back when the strange man stood up. His eyes filled with hate.

"Oh? Then excuse me for wasting your time, my lady" He said as his neck shot out from his body and went towards her. Miyuki cursed as she turned into her youkai form and jumped back. She held out her hand and formed a sword made of ice and sliced the neck and separated the head.

The neck and head turned into mud and the man chuckled with glee. "Oh, this is interesting, I didn't know you could manipulate ice, Miyuki-chan" She scowled at the suffix and blew out a cold gust of wind towards him. The man jumped out of the way and threw tiny knives at her. She let all of them phase through her as she glared at the chuckling freak.

"What is your name?" She asked as she dodged another fast attack. How in the world is he doing that? Last time she checked, humans don't have such abilities. She cursed under her breathe as the man had a sword sticking out of his mouth. She formed Ice around her fingers like claws and shot them at him. He dodged them and only two got stuck on his forehead.

"I am Orochimaru, The snake sannin" He answered as the two glared each other down. The ice claws slowly got absorbed into his forehead. Miyuki glared harder as she thought about an escape plan. She knows nothing about this world nor about their abilities she'd be a fool if she tried to fight him.

"Then I'll see you another time, Orochimaru-san" and Miyuki quickly disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Indeed you shall" Orochimaru said as he too disappeared.

…

"Aw, man! I can't believe no one wants to hang out with me" Said the blonde boy out loud as he walked down the empty path in the forest. He was just at the park, asking kids if they want to play with him, but all of them called him a freak and ran away, leaving the playground empty. He felt crushed, but he pretended to not care as he slowly left the playground, inwardly shaking with sadness. He looked up at the sun and wondered how many other kids ever felt like him, alone. He highly doubted it though, since he was sure their parents actually cares about them.

He sighed and kicked a stone as he reached a river; No one ever came there and he always felt safe. He sat down under a tree and stared at the flowing water. He became stiff when he heard some bushes rustle. He got up and quickly hid behind the tree he was sitting under, hoping that the person wouldn't notice him. He would be sourly disappointed if this person permanently invades his only hiding spot. He held back a gasp of surprise when a beautiful woman stepped out of the bushes muttering curse words under her breathe. She was tall and curvy, had really big boobs, her hair was a strange mix of gold and black and she had tattoos on her face. She wore a simple black Kimono that was opened and revealed a bandaged stomach, she had a bright red obi wrapped around her waist and she was wearing slippers.

"Dammit, erasing their freaking memories about me took a lot of energy out of me" She kept cursing as she plopped down in front of the tree he was hiding behind. Time seemed to stop for him as he was suddenly grabbed by his neck and thrown against the ground with force. She had a knife against his neck as he could feel the ice cold blade slowly cut his skin. Her red ruby eyes staring into his own frightened ones, he gulped as she slowly let him go.

"Sorry kid" was all she said as he stared at the solid Ice pick she had in her hands. She sat back down and closed her eyes. He was breathing hard and approached her. Her eyes snapped open and glared him down.

"Leave" She ordered, but he didn't budge. He kept standing in front of her, not sure if he should approach or not.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyance clear in her voice. He gulped again and didn't dare to look away from her. This woman was strong and he could feel that she would be able to train him. Make him a strong Ninja, strong enough that he could even surpass the current Hokage and take his place.

"Train me" He demanded as he smiled up to her. Her eyes widened for a few seconds before she chuckled.

"You're strange" Was all she said as she smirked at him.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of Konoha!" He introduced himself as he smiled at her "I want everyone to ack-ach-..Acknowledge me!" He finished as he rubbed the back of his head. Miyuki stared at the boy as she felt a small shiver run down her spine. She grabbed his head and tilted it a little back and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Eh, what are you doing lady?' He asked as it seemed she was about to eat his face off. Miyuki gasped before she let him go and smirked. This boy was the source of that strange yoki she was feeling last night, but she can see that he was fully human, was this boy holding a youkai inside of him? Strange world indeed.

"What is your name brat?" She asked and laughed when the boy turned slightly red and cursed her out for calling him a brat. "I'm no brat!" He said as he scowled "And I already told you my name! It's Uzumaki Naruto!"

"You did? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" She confessed as Naruto turned more red. "Ne, Onee-san! Why weren't you paying attention?" He asked as he crossed his arms. Miyuki laughed and couldn't hold back as she patted the grouchy boy on his head. Naruto batted her hand away as he scowled at the laughing lady.

"I am Nura Miyuki, Lady of pandemonium" She introduced herself as Naruto stared at her with confusion.

"What is that?" He asked as he pouted "Pan-pan-pande-…"

"Pan-de-mo-ni-um" Miyuki spelled out as Naruto fumbled with the words. "You'll find out when you are older" She chuckled out. Naruto smiled at her and clapped his hands.

"So, does that mean you'll train me?" He asked his voice hopeful. Miyuki frowned and crossed her arms.

"No, it will be best if you find a proper instructor" she said as Naruto frowned.

"But, you're strong! You took me down in an instant! You can train me! You have to be a ninja!" Naruto cried out as he pouted at Miyuki. He really wanted her to train him! She was so strong and she was the first person, minus Jiji, to actually talk to him! He wanted someone to hang out with! And she seemed to be the perfect person.

Miyuki scowled at Naruto as she could hear the desperate tone of his voice. This boy was serious and did he say Ninja? This world was getting stranger by the second. She sighed and shook her head.

"Look, Naruto, I am not the person to train you, trust me" She said as the boy shook his head as tears started to run down his face "I am not…familiar yet with this place" she confessed as she awkwardly looked away. How do you deal with crying children? She had no clue! For the love of the gods! Why did she have to be stuck in such a situation? She cursed her damned luck.

"But, Miyuki-san what do you mean?" He asked as he wiped away his tears. Did lady didn't know what a Ninja was? Then how did she move so fast?

"From where I come from, they don't have Ninjas, er, they have…samurais! I was trained in the way of the samurai, so I can't help you with Ninja things" She lied through her teeth as she looked away from the curious boy "plus, I don't have any money or material to train you, so yeah, I can't" She finished as Naruto stared her down.

"But, I thought you said you were the lady of..pan-whatever!" Naruto was frustrated with her complicated title and muttered out how people should keep their titles simple so people like him can understand their positions better "So, doesn't that mean you have money! Or did you lie to me?" Naruto asked.

Miyuki sighed in utter annoyance as she rubbed her face in thought "I do have money, but my father and I had gotten into a small fight and I unexpectedly left home, and I don't have money or a place to stay" She said "I know nothing of this place at all! Naruto, I am a stranger! Why do you want a stranger to teach you things that she knows nothing about?" She asked, finally showing him her frustration. She was alone here, with no one to help her! She was forcefully dragged to this world by some snake freak and now a random boy was asking her to train him so he can become a strong ninja! She just wanted to go home. She frowned as Naruto stepped back.

Naruto looked down and frowned as well, tears started to well up as he bit back a sob; he looked back at Miyuki as the woman seemed too confused at his reaction. "I understand" Naruto said one last time as he turned around and ran away. Miyuki sighed as she rubbed her eyes and thought about the confrontation. Was it a good idea to let him go like that? He could have been some use to her. But how? He was just a small boy. She groaned in annoyance as she got up and changed into her human form and went into the direction where Naruto ran off too.

….

"It has been exactly 2 days since Miyuki-sama disappeared" Kejoro said as she played with her brown hair. Tsurara was next to her as she stared at her frozen cup of tea. The woman has been silent since that day; Kejoro has been trying her hardest to make her talk, since Tsurara wasn't Tsurara without her bubbly personality. But how could she be bubbly? Her beloved daughter just got sucked into a hole of darkness. She's probably dead, but no one dared to say it since Tsurara still believed that Miyuki was very much alive.

"When will she come back?" Tsurara asked her voice barely above a whisper. She let her cup fell as tears poured from her yellow eyes. The tears fell down in solid ice droplets as she couldn't hold back anymore. She feared for her beloved Miyuki. She wanted for her to come all safe and sound, she wanted Rikuo-sama to stop avoiding her. She knew that he to be suffering and he blames himself for Miyuki's disappearance, but he wouldn't listen to her when she says it isn't true. Kejoro frowned as she hugged the crying Yuki-onna. And even though she was a youkai, she prayed to God that Miyuki was well. And that she will come back to them.

"She'll come back" Kejoro said as she patted the woman's back "She is of course your strong daughter and a Nurarihyon! She will come back"

…..

It was eight o clock as Miyuki was sitting in Naruto's old rundown apartment, the boy had no idea that she was sitting in front of him as he sniffed and ate cheap ramen. He was muttering under his breath about cranky old ladies as he finished his food. When he was done throwing it away in the overflowing garbage can, he simply fell on his lumpy bed and fell asleep. Miyuki found out that he had no parents and most people in the village avoided him at all cost. She rubbed her head and scrunched up her in disgust as she stepped on something soggy.

"This boy is disgusting" She said out loud as she walked over towards him, she let her hand hover above his for a few seconds before she pulled it away and rolled up her Kimono's sleeve.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked out loud as she remembered when her mother taught her how to do house chores. At first her great Jiji was mad at her mom, but then calmed down when she said that she wanted to learn how to clean and cook. It made her feel like a woman. She of course was almost always treated like a male, fighting, drinking and leading her army into battle. Sometimes her father seems to forget she was a girl and not a boy, so learning how to do womanly things always made her feel like a true girl and not a boy. It brought her some sort of pleasure. She remembers when she was 15 and at night she would dream of being a mother and being all womanly by dressing up and wearing makeup.

Miyuki stayed up all night and cleaned the apartment from top to bottom, making sure she got every nook and cranny, she washed the dishes and did the laundry, she stole food from markets and packed the fridge with healthy vegetables, fruits and meat. She cooked a small western breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, buttered toast and orange juice. Once she was done she smiled at herself proudly before she went to Naruto's room and decided to wake him up.

"Wake up brat" She said as she pulled him from the bed. Naruto yelped in surprise as he fell down on the hard floor. He moaned out in pain as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing inside my house?" Naruto yelled out as he jumped from the ground and pointed an accusing finger at her. Miyuki rolled her eyes and looked at Naruto with slight amusement.

"I followed you" She confessed as the boy backed away "Who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked at the pretty lady. Her brown hair was held up in a messy bun and her eyes seemed to look at him with interest. He has never seen her before in his life, but she was wearing the same clothes Miyuki-san was wearing.

"It's me, Miyuki" She said as she scowled at him.

"You are not her!" he said as he looked at her up and down. "She has red eyes, not brown!" He pointed his finger as he took a few stubble steps towards his door.

The woman looked down at herself and let out a small "oh" before a weird mist surrounded her, his jaw almost dropped when the lady changed into Miyuki.

"It's me brat" she said as Naruto just stared at her with open mouth. "How did you do that?" He asked as he noticed that she was smirking at him.

"Oh, just a trick I know!" She giggled out as she pushed him towards the kitchen. "Wow, is this my house?" Naruto wondered out loud as he noticed the place was spotless. No overflowing trash can, no dirty laundry, no empty ramen cups scattered on the floor, no dirty dishes! Nothing dirty, everything was clean and suddenly the place looked a lot bigger.

"You are one dirty little boy, aren't you?"

Miyuki sat him down at the table as the boy quickly ate all of his food. "This is so good!" He exclaimed as he ate with a smile on his face. No one ever made him breakfast and it tasted absolutely delicious and he hoped it would be a routine thing. Miyuki simply smirked at him.

"Look, I am thinking about your offer about training you" She said and held out a finger when Naruto seemed ready to jump on her "But, I need to figure out how this whole place works before I maybe start training you, alright?" She said as Naruto simply nodded his head with a smile on his face. His smile quickly dropped when he noticed the time.

"Oh no! I'm late!" He drank the orange juice in one go as he got up from the table, dashed to his room and changed his clothes before he sped out of the apartment. Miyuki frowned deeply at his sudden departure. She cloaked herself in her fear as she opened the window and jumped down and ran after Naruto and kept up with his strange speed. She noticed Naruto slowing down as they reached a green building. He walked over towards the entrance and quickly dashed inside and down a hall and then up a flight of stairs. They reached a door and Naruto took a deep breath before he opened it and both of them stepped inside. A whole class of students snapped their heads towards Naruto as he sheepishly smiled. A man standing in front of a black board frowned at him.

"You're late" He said, as he rubbed the scar on his nose.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei" Naruto apologized as he sat down at his seat. Some kids snickered at him as the scared man sighed and nodded his head "Make sure it doesn't happen again" was all he said as he kept glancing at a spot near to where Miyuki was standing. Miyuki raised an eyebrow as she noticed that the man also can sense her, but not exactly know where she was. She also noticed how stiff he was the entire lesson. Even though it was only one day of lesson, Miyuki learned a lot about this world. These human children were learning how to become Ninjas, They had something called chakra and they can use it to create 'jutsus' these jutsus help them during battle. And they can also use chakra to heal and run fast. _Maybe that is how Naruto does it? _ Once the days lesson was done Iruka called for Naruto to talk to him after class, Miyuki stood silently in the shadows.

"Say, Naruto, don't you feel like you're being watched?" He asked with a strained smile on his face. Miyuki smirked. This human seemed to be very worried about the boy.

"Not at all, why?" Naruto answered as he smiled at his sensei. Iruka has always been nice to him and always treated him to ramen.

"Oh, no reason. Anyway, you can go now" Iruka said as Naruto nodded his head and dashed towards the door. Miyuki went to follow him when a kunai stopped her. She looked at Iruka who seemed to be staring right at her.

"Who are you and what do you want with Naruto" Miyuki smirked as she revealed herself.

"Bravo! You seemed to have noticed me" She said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Iruka glared at her. "Answer the question" He demanded as he pulled out more kunais.

"I am Nura Miyuki and Naruto asked me to personally train him" She said as she crossed her arms "And I just wanted to see what he was learning in class" and with that Miyuki jumped towards Iruka and let her hand hovered above his face. "Forget" She murmured as the teacher swayed and collapsed towards the ground.

….

**Okay guys! I know, short chapter, but it's the best I can do. I don't think I'll be able to update for a while, since tomorrow is report card day and let us just say that it ain't pretty.:p **

**ANYWAY **

**You just read the story, now it is time to review it. I am serious this time, if no one reviews then I will not update it and let this story rot in loneliness. And I don't want it to happen, so the life of this story depends on your review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first I wanted to say sorry for sounding so demanding the last chapter and that I was actually pretty surprise to see people actually reviewed. It made me really happy =) **

**Anyway this is going to be a long A/N so if you don't want to read it then skip ahead to the story :p**

**Anyway, I am a huge NaruxHina shipper, but I know it probably might never happen since it's been a while since Hinata confessed and with the war going on and stuff, I don't think it'll happen, but hey! A fan can dream :3**

**Also have to say that I never liked Sasuke or Sakura, but I am not going to be bashing any characters in this story because bashing is lame! **

**I want to ask though what are your favorite things about Miyuki so far? At first I wanted her to look like rihan; black hair, golden eyes, same smile and all, but then I was like 'wouldn't it be cooler if she looked like her great gramp and grandma? And have Tsurara's power at the same time? Maybe I should have put a little bit more of Tsurara into her? But I came up with a few solutions that you will see in future chapters! **

**I follow the Naruto manga and not the anime, so I don't know how far the anime is, but for those of you who only watches the anime there might be a spoiler in there which is Kyubi's real name! So sorry XD**

**Anyway, that is all for now. Please remember to review because they make me super happy =) **

…**.**

She could tell that the boy was sad; he was sitting in front of the Academy all by himself as he glared at the kids who got picked up by their parents. She could also here the parents telling their children to avoid Naruto at all costs. Did these human parents know about Naruto's dark guest? Where they afraid of him? What made these people hate him so much?

Miyuki frowned as she could feel sadness, anger and loneliness pour out of his tiny body. If only she was the comforting type, she would have gone down there and show all of those idiotic humans that the boy really wasn't dangerous or a disease, but she wasn't that type of person and Naruto and her really didn't know each other that well, so how would he react to her awkward advances of comfort?

Her gaze turned towards a small girl who seemed to be intently staring at him, she could feel by the girl's body language that she didn't hate, feared or rejected Naruto, by the looks of it, she seemed very nervous. She cocked her head to the side and smirked when the little girl tried to approach him, but she quickly lost her confidence and stayed back.

"Hinata-sama" The girl's head snapped towards the direction of the voice as a young browned haired man approached her. Miyuki raised an eyebrow at his eyes, and held back a gasp when she noticed that the girl's eyes were the same. Were they blind? But it couldn't be, by the way they were walking and looking around, she could tell that their eyesight was perfect.

"Something else to research" She mumbled to herself as the young girl and man left. Her gazed turned back to Naruto as his Teacher, Iruka, approached him.

"Naruto" The teacher called out to him as he stood next to the still depressed boy. Naruto looked up at his teacher with a huff annoyance.

"What do you want Iruka-sensei?" He asked as he swung back and forth. Iruka rubbed his scar and crouched next to the boy, looking genuinely confused at his response.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ramen" Iruka answered as Naruto stopped swinging and looked at Iruka with sparkling eyes.

"Your treat?" He asked as got up from the swing and bounce on the heels of his feet. Iruka chuckled and seemed relieved at Naruto's reaction.

"Of course it is! Now let's go" He answered as he and Naruto walked away together, laughing and talking about anything that came to their minds.

Miyuki smiled at the two before she jumped down from the roof and slowly trailed Naruto and Iruka. It has been exactly a week since she showed up in Konoha, and she had to admit she was highly impressed with these strange human's abilities, but also slightly disappointed that with all the research she has done, she still couldn't find a way to get back home. She hummed out a random tune as they passed through a shopping district and Miyuki had to stop when she saw a flash of white at the corner of her eye. She turned around and scanned the streets when right across from her she saw something that reminded her of her mother displayed behind a window of a store.

She approached it and touched the glass as she admired a black and white striped scarf that loosely hung around the neck of the model. She smiled to herself as an image of her beloved mother passed through her mind. Miyuki glanced around her and noticed that there was no one around, Naruto and Iruka were already long gone. She smirked as she again touched the glass with both her hands and let the cold transfer from her finger tips to the glass, once she froze a good portion of the window she punched it and easily cracked and broke the window, she reached her arm in and quickly pulled the scarf away. She held it up to her face and smiled, it was perfect, but it was still missing something, so she folded it up and hid it in her kimono sleeve. Once she was done with her little quest she turned around and jumped into the shadows, as she easily found Naruto and Iruka at a ramen shop.

She quickly turned herself into her human form and slowly approached the place; the place was small with 5 seats and a bench separating the customers from the kitchen, if she simply tilted her head a little bit she could see the giant pot of ramen on the stove. She passed by Naruto and swiped away with one of his ramen bowls and sat down on the seat that was furthest away from Naruto and Iruka and noted with surprise that is was actually pretty comfortable.

Miyuki smirked with success as she noticed that any of them had yet to notice her presence. _Ha! I'm better at sneaking around than great Jiji! I can even do it in my human form! Take that Jiji! _

"I noticed that you've been in the dumps lately Naruto" Iruka commented as the young boy gulped down his ramen with amazing speed. Iruka murmured a small thanks before he separated his chop sticks and start eat his own ramen. Naruto stopped eating and glanced at his teacher as he played with his chopsticks between his tiny fingers, he furrowed his brows in thought. A picture of the smirking Miyuki came to mind.

"I'm still waiting" He answered back. Not sure even he was sure why he was acting this way. He knew that Miyuki needed to get used to the place before she starts training him, but it's been a week since he last saw the lady, did she ditch him? Not cool.

"For whom are you waiting for?" Iruka asked as he watching with amusement as Naruto downed his third bowl. He patted his wallet with slight sadness as he already said goodbye to his money.

Naruto scrunched up his nose "For a _friend_" Naruto answered as he put his empty ramen bowl down.

Iruka hummed out in thought, he was surprised that Naruto made a friend, but he was happy as well. Naruto has a friend? He can't wait to go and tell Hokage-sama about the news.

"That is great Naruto!" Iruka commented as he patted the boy on his back "I think it's wonderful that you have a new friend, but may I ask, why are you waiting for..?" He stopped, waiting for Naruto to finish his sentence, really wanting to know his new friend's name.

"Miyuki-chan" Naruto answered with a pout.

"Ah, a girl?" Iruka teased as he smirked "Don't want to make Hina-chan jealous do you?" Iruka teased. Winking at Naruto.

"What? What do you mean sensei?" Naruto looked at Iruka with confusion "and who's Hina-chan?" he asked. Iruka sweat drop and shook his head.

"It's no fun to tease when you don't have a clue as to what I'm talking about" Iruka mused out loud as the young and energetic Naruto tried to pry an answer out of Iruka about what he was exactly teasing him about.

….

"Perfect" Miyuki said out loud as she looked at her new scarf with glee, at first she thought the whole scarf was covered in stripes, but right at the end there was a white space, big enough for her to sow something on, she ran her finger of the kanji of "fear" as it reminded her of her father. Even though it was slightly poorly done, it still looked good and she loved it. She wrapped the scarf around her neck and smiled. Now she knew she never looked like her mother, but right now she felt like she did.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes and jumped from the branch she was sitting on right as when a kunai shot out and hit the same branch. She cursed her luck and jumped away when another storm of kunais came her way.

"Dammit" she shouted out as she noticed her scarf almost got nicked. She took the scarf away from her neck and hid it in her clothes.

"Come out!" She ordered, her eyes scanning her surroundings. Couldn't she go a day without peace? Why, right when she was thinking about her family did they have to attack? Damn these ninjas. These humans were a lot smarter than the ones back home.

The young ninja from the first day came out of the bushes, a kunai in his hand. "Did you think I forgot about you?" He asked staring Miyuki down with a crazed look. His eyes were frantic as he looked at her up and down. He couldn't believe it when he went to ask Ibiki-sama about the woman and he had no idea of what he was talking about and when he went to the Hokage and he also didn't know, he knew that this woman was up to something.

It surprised the hell out of him when he saw her casually walking on the streets, following the damn fox boy, she probably wanted to steal him and take him to her village. He knew she was some sort of spy! There was no other explanation and when she turned into a completely different person and had strange abilities, he knew that if he captured her, the Hokage would be proud! Heck, maybe his name would be written in history books! But for now, he had to concentrate it was no time to dream, he needed to catch her first.

Miyuki frowned, did she forget about the boy? No, she remembers clearly that she erased his memories last. Maybe she was too weak and it didn't work? How annoying, now she needs to waste her energy on him again.

"I'm Kenji" He announced as he jumped towards Miyuki and slashed at her. Miyuki dodged the attack and spun around and hit him in the chest with her foot. Kenji was pushed back and glared at her.

"I don't care about your name" Miyuki answered as she blew a cold gust of wind towards him. Kenji growled in frustration as he jumped up and threw a kunai at her with an explosive tag.

It exploded when it reached it, Miyuki disappeared with the smoke and appeared behind Kenji, she formed an Ice blade and slashed at his neck, he popped the second the blade touched him. Another barrage of Kunais came from her left. She crouched down and let them fly over her before she got up again and glared Kenji down.

"Hm, I thought you wanted to know the name of your captor" He snarled at her as he jumped and punched her in the gut. Miyuki gasped and punched Kenji back in the face as the two started and intense hand to hand battle.

Kenji was about the stab Miyuki's right arm when she jumped in the air, kicked him in the face and jumped back. She was breathing hard as her annoyance with the boy reached a new level.

"You annoy me" She said as she let her fear out, her eyes turned into the same yellow ones as her mother as their surroundings turned icy cold and dark. Kenji gasped and covered his face as the hard icy cold winds pushed him back. His body felt frozen as his heart rate increased. He couldn't see Miyuki anywhere he turned around when he heard a giggle, but there was no one there, his body shivered and in an instant he was knocked down by a fist, he tried to get up, but snow was quickly piling on top of him and they seemed to weigh a ton. He grunted and gasped when he saw Miyuki on top of him. Her face seemed absolutely demonic as her yellow eyes glowed in the darkness, black mists seemed surround her as the winds whipped her long gold and black hair around. She smirked once again as she punched him in the face and efficiently knocked him out.

"Idiotic brat" She said as she leaned down and let her hand hover above his face "Forget about me" She sighed out. She pulled her hand away and called back her fear. The only evidence really of her was the pile of snow on top of the knocked out Kenji.

…

…..

…

Naruto's calm breathing told her that he was sound asleep and dead to the outside world. She closed the curtains to his room and slowly sat down on the bed next to him. She let her fingers run through his golden hair and smiled at how soft it was. She gently pushed the boy to his back and took a black marker and wrote a small symbol on his forehead. She relaxed her body and put her index finger on his head. She closed her eyes and concentrated on entering his mind. She felt a strange energy enter her body and then a pull as she was instantly transported into a dark and damp corridor that was filled with ankle high water.

She frowns a little as she walked forward and soon enough came face to face with giant bars; it reached high onto an endless ceiling. She walked closer and noticed there was a piece of paper that had 'seal' written on it. So she was right, this boy had a fellow youkai sealed inside of him. But what type of youkai exactly?

"Oi, you up?" She called out, but there was nothing. She frowned and tapped her foot. "I know you're there! Come out already" She shouted out again. She waited for a few minutes before she gave up and was about to walk away when a red swirling yoki started to leak out from the bars. And then suddenly she saw a big orange snout come to view with shining red eyes.

"Well isn't it the young demon woman" He snarled at her. Glaring her down, expecting her to cower before a youkai that is stronger than her. He was surprised when she smiled up to him.

"Oh, you are pretty old" She chuckled out as he growled at her.

"What do you want?" He asked her as he laid down on his giant paws.

"I need your help" Miyuki answered as she leaned on to the bars, hissing when it repealed her. The fox grinned with amusement as Miyuki cursed the stupid bars.

"Why should I help a " he paused as he sniffed and grinned "A half breed like you?" He asked, noticing the scowl that appeared on her face.

"I am more youkai than human" She stated "I am the leader of all evil spirits! I have the evil blood of Nurarihyon running through my veins! I AM THE LADY OF PANDEMONIUM!" She shouted out. Her blood being a sensitive topic, how dare this old jack ass bring her blood lineage up! So what if she has a little human blood in her, but was it that bad that she smelled of human? Miyuki always took pride in her demonic side and always believed that her human blood was weak and useless.

"Who are you anyway?" She asked.

The demon fox looked down at her "I am Kyubi or Kurama-sama to you" He snarled out "The greatest demon of this realm!" He roared out with pride. Miyuki smirked.

"Oh, then why are you sealed into a little boy?" She asked, amusement shining in her ruby eyes. Kyubi growled at her.

"I was sealed into this boy by his damn father, that idiot human sacrificed himself for this stupid village in hopes that his son would be seen as a hero, but instead he is seen as my reincarnation and is shunned by the villagers" He said as Miyuki honestly surprised.

"They can seal us?" She asked with disbelief. Looking up at Kyubi with disbelief.

"Oh, yes they can" Kyubi answered with a menacing grin, his white sharp teeth gleaming.

"These humans are stronger than I thought" She sighed out loud as she rubbed her face.

"Yeah, they are and you better watch out or they'll seal you inside a newborn just like I was" He said as Miyuki became even more distressed, what would have happened if Kenji did capture her? She would have been screwed.

"You better tell Naruto to not tell anyone about who you really are because I know the brat has a giant mouth" Kyubi said to Miyuki, whom still seemed to be in wallowing in her own panic.

"I have been walking around the village in this form! Some of those damn ninjas sensed me, but could never pin point my exact location. Still today I was attacked, only reason I defeated the boy was because he was weak" She thought out loud, rubbing her face with irritation.

"Kurama-Jiji" Miyuki called out, ignoring his snarl "Can you help me contact my clan?" She asked.

"What?"

"It's going to be a little difficult since I'm from a different world" She said sheepishly as the Kyubi rolled his red eyes.

"You're annoying"

"I like you too" Miyuki smirked with confidence, but deep inside of her, she truly feared for her freedom.

…..

**And this was chapter 3, please keep the reviews coming! I loved the positive response I got! And yea, I know I have grammar mistakes, English is my third language, so it is a little hard for me. **

**Anyway, can you guys believe that Nura Mago got the axe? Ouch . and it's such an amazing Manga too.**

**Who else hated the first anime season? I hated it cause it was poorly done and the director favored Kana and pushed her into almost every episode when she really didn't have a roll. **

**And who else loved the second season? Thank god they changed director for the second season, It would have sucked if they had a battle scene going on and then a random Kana screen time shows up right in the middle. *rolls eyes **

**They would have killed it for me if they did and Hagoromo Gitsune was so AWESOME! For those of you who only watched anime, you guys have to go read the manga! IT IS GREAT! *Rawr**

**Anyway SEE YA LATER**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to say I love the positive response I am getting for this story. Thank you all for reviewing, favorites and alerts. Love you guys so much and Yeah, when I created Miyuki I didn't want her to be a Mary sue, neither did I want her to be overly manly. **

**Also for those who don't read the manga (Nura Mago), this chap might be a spoiler, but I ain't gonna tell you what *smile**

**Please, review or I won't update**

**Keep the reviews coming **

**Anyway, onwards with the story…**

…

The night was cold and silent as the woman drank her warm tea, her long black hair swayed with the wind as her equally black eyes stared at the full moon. It has been two weeks since the Nura clan's fourth supreme commander disappeared into a black hole. She had to hold back a snort as the image of the young Miyuki passed through her mind. Maybe she shouldn't have lifted the curse? But Rikuo did help her and she loved the boy like her own child. She looked down at the cup and saw her reflection; bright brown eyes, loving smile and her hair held back in a low pony tail. She grunted in dismay as she put the cup down. She hated her reflections; it always reminded her that she was not alone. This body was not truly hers and to her dismay, must share it with _her. _

A shift in the wind told her someone was here with her, she turned around and saw a red blob of yoki, the yoki smelled of fox and an ancient one as well. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she stood up and walked towards it. And the closer she got, the more the blob took shape and when she was merely a few feet away she saw the face of Miyuki. The woman looked uncomfortable and seemed to be talking something.

She cleared her throat, the young woman's head snapped towards her as she gave her a strained smile "Hagoromo Gitsune-sama" She greeted as she bowed.

Said woman crossed her arms and smirked "So, you are alive after all" Her voice strong with amusement. Her black eyes glinted with a strange light as she looked away "What a shame" She mumbled under her breathe and chuckled when Miyuki tried to curse her out.

"I need your help" Miyuki finally said, after she damned the fox woman to hell and beyond. Hagoromo Gitsune walked closer towards Miyuki and let her hand hover over her, feeling the red hot yoki burn her hand, she hissed, but pulled her hand back away.

"What do you want?" She asked as she stepped back. Her black skirt swaying with each of her movements.

"Can you send a message to my father that I am still alive and I was transported into another world by a human who smells of snake. These humans are strong and have the knowledge to seal us youkai into other humans, so it will be a while before I can contact with you again. Can you do that for me?" Miyuki asked, her voice pleading, hoping that the strong fox will help her.

"I don't see why I am obligated to help you" She answered back. Miyuki looked angry, but she will help. She hasn't seen this much excitement since her son was born.

"I will leave at once" Hagoromo Gitsune said and held a chuckled at Miyuki's relieved smiled.

"Thank you very much" Miyuki bowed to her. She frowned and touched the blob again and her eyes widened when she felt Miyuki's hot skin against her palm. They looked at each, both surprised as she pulled her hand back. Miyuki held her hand and created a small sphere of ice the size of her palm and pumped some of her yoki into it.

"Show them this, so they know you are not lying" Hagoromo Gitsune slowly grabbed the sphere and held it in her hand. She nodded towards Miyuki as the young commander disappeared from her sight.

"Finally, something to entertain me" she giggled as she turned around and walked away.

…..

Miyuki breathed in a gasp of surprise as she was pulled out from her meditative state, her head was spinning as her stomach churned, she turned around and collapsed from the bed, and she stumbled up and sped towards the kitchen sink and puked her guts out. Her body trembled and she felt like the world around her was about to crash on her. Once she was sure she was fine she turned around and saw Naruto staring at her with concern.

"Is something wrong with you?" Naruto asked, slowly approaching Miyuki, once he was close enough he patted her stomach. Miyuki looked down at Naruto and smiled, even though this place was strange, he was still a child.

She crouched down to his level and hugged "I'm fine" She pulled back and held back a frown when she noticed he still had the symbol from the night before drawn on his forehead.

"How about you go wash your face while I prepare breakfast" Miyuki suggested as she smiled at him. Naruto smiled back and hugged her one more time before he turned around and jogged towards the bathroom. Miyuki sighed as she turned around and clean up her mess, when she was done she started on a small breakfast.

Once she was done with the breakfast she started making herself a small cup of tea. She sat down on the table right as Naruto came back. He frowned at the bowl of oatmeal and fruits and looked at Miyuki with questioning eyes.

"What is that?" he pointed at the bowl as he sat down "It looks like vomit" Naruto stuck his tongue out and pushed the bowl away. Miyuki scowled as she sipped her tea and pushed the bowl back.

"Eat" She ordered as Naruto crossed his arms and looked away "No" he said. Miyuki narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"Yes" She said, walking towards Naruto she grabbed the boy by his head, dipped the spoon in the oatmeal and shoved it in Naruto's mouth. She put her hand on Naruto's mouth and nose.

"Swallow and I'll let you breathe" She snorted out as Naruto struggled for a few seconds and reluctantly swallowed it down. She felt him shiver against her as the bland tasting blob went down his throat.

"Delicious, don't you think?" She asked as Naruto glared at her. He picked up the spoon and slowly ate his breakfast. Miyuki smirked with victory as the young boy grumbled out with each bite he took.

"Naruto, I need you to promise me something" Miyuki stated as Naruto moved on to the bowl of fruits. He picked up an apple slice and ate it.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked at the woman in front of him. He was surprised when he was suddenly woken up by something trashing and falling down from his bed. He was even more surprised when he saw it was Miyuki, he had to admit though, he was glad to see her again.

"Please, don't tell anyone of my other appearance" She asked. Just right then did Naruto notice that instead of ruby eyes, her eyes where a bright brown, her hair was also brown, she also dressed very differently; instead of the black Kimono with red obi, she was wearing a light pink yukata with a baby blue obi. She looked so different, it worried him a little.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head a little to the side.

"Tell no one about me at all, I'm not exactly registered as a Konoha citizen, I'll take care of that later, but for now, promise me you won't tell anyone" Miyuki said, ignoring Naruto's question. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Al right, I won't tell anyone" he promised as he pouted.

"I don't have to go the Academy today! We can start training!" Naruto exclaimed as he bounced in his seat. His loud and bubbly energy pouring out of his little body.

"Are you going to teach me some super awesome jutsu? Huh?" Naruto asked, he can already imagine all the admiring looks he'll get from the villagers.

"Nartuo, I have an idea actually. Instead of me training you, we can train together and when we both get a little better with Ninja techniques and can maybe teach you something"

"Aw, why can't you teach me an awesome jutsu? And why do you need to train? You are already strong!" he accused

"Naruto, I may be strong in the way of the samurai, but not in the way of the ninja, and I need to train my body to get used to it" Miyuki retorted back.

"I'm a ninja and I need to get strong!" Naruto exclaimed, not believing what Miyuki was telling him.

Miyuki sighed and shook her head "Naruto, you are still a small boy, not a ninja and until you are not a ninja I shall not train you, but train along with you because frankly, I'm sure we are both at the same level right now; clueless." And with that Miyuki stood up, picked up the empty bowls and cups and put them in the sink.

"But you are strong! I want to be like you" Naruto shouted out as he stood on his chair. Miyuki stiffened and turned around.

"You want to be like me?" her voice was like a whisper as her eyes narrowed dangerously. Naruto gulped and nodded his head.

"Let's start training Naruto" She said, as she and the little five year old left his apartment.

…..

"I knew it she was alive" Tsurara cried out in joy as she saw the ice sphere in Hagoromo Gitsune's hand. The woman handed Tsurara the sphere as the Yuki-onna showed her husband as the man too seemed to be relieved.

"She contacted you? Why not us?" He asked as the 3 sat alone in the meeting room. Hagoromo Gitsune raised her eyebrows.

"She used the aide of another ancient fox" She said as she sipped at her warm cup of tea. "I don't know why, but she did, for now at least we know she is alive and that she is looking for a way to return home" she finished as she glanced at the couple.

"Who ever thought that the almighty Miyuki-sama was caught that easily? I thought she was stronger than that" She chuckled out, smirking at the cold glare Tsurara was throwing at her.

"We were all surprised, what surprises me more is that a man smelling of snake took her, but she must have escaped from him if she contacted you" Rikuo concluded as he glanced outside at the Sakura tree. Memories of his beloved daughter invading his stressed out mind; he smiled and looked at Hagoromo Gitsune with new found confidence.

"Miyuki is strong" He stated with pride.

"We can also look for a way to bring her back" Tsurara said as she leaned towards Rikuo with a happy smile.

"I haven't been this entertained in a while, so I shall help" Hagormo Gitsune smirked at Tsurara and Rikuo as she sipped at her tea with an air of amusement.

"I'm sure this is going to be a challenge"

…

"Uh, Miyuki-chan what are we doing here?" Naruto asked as they landed on the soft forest ground. Miyuki smirked at Naruto as she returned back into her human form.

"I heard no one ever comes to this place" She stated as she pulled a scroll from her yukata's sleeve. She put the scroll down as she tied her hair into a tight bun. Once she was sure she was ready she clapped her hands to gain Naruto's attention.

"Alright Naruto, first thing is first, I don't think we are in a good enough condition to manipulate our chakra. Yours might be better than mine, but I have chakra equivalent of a civilian's so I know I have to build up some chakra by doing some exercises and you will be doing it along with me so we both can be in tip top shape" She started, not knowing what the hell she was doing. Training a boy to become a ninja! Ha, she knows nothing of the ninja way and their training, but from she read that chakra was important and it can be build up by physical training. Well that was what she understood. Even though Miyuki was blabbing about absolute none sense, the five year old boy was sucking the information up like a sponge, believing that Miyuki truly knows what she was currently talking up.

"That is great and all Miyuki-chan, but where are we?" Naruto asked once Miyuki was done explaining their training. Miyuki smirked at his question.

"Oh, the forest of death" She answered, a small smile on her face.

"eh?" Naruto's eyes widened as he took a few steps back, he scanned the forest around him and gulped.

"Why are we in a place called the forest of death? Do you want us to get killed?" Naruto asked, his childish voice rising each other. Miyuki chuckled.

"I chose this place because most people don't ever come here. I patrolled it for a few days and noticed that there are guards, but only guard it from the outside" Miyuki answered "plus we can train without ever being disturbed"

She picked up the scroll and smirked at Naruto.

"First thing is first" She held the scroll in front of Naruto and smirked "Try and get the scroll" With that, Miyuki turned around and ran into the dark dangerous forest. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and set right after the strange woman.

…

**One week later…**

….

Naruto was sweating like a pig as he sat down beside the equally sweaty Miyuki, the two have been training none stop for the whole week; running, hitting, dodging, tracking, and anything that Miyuki could come up with.

The young woman felt like a beginner in fighting and building her body up in tip top shape. She has never bothered to let her human side of her to grow and become strong, but she now regrets it as her aching muscles screamed for some sort of relief that she fears she won't have a solution for. She coughed into her hand as she fell back down on the cool green grass.

The forest of death was rumored to be a very dangerous place that was filled with giant creatures that will strike fear into the weak of heart. Only thing she has seen so far was giant bugs, huh. Humans liked to over exaggerate things.

Naruto, unlike Miyuki, was slightly used to such vigorous training and took it with a giant grin on his face. He enjoyed every second he got to spend with Miyuki and training to. Who could have known that this powerful lady was such a whiner? She would whine about everything and then get all smug when he couldn't finish a task she set out for him. Naruto rolled his eyes as Miyuki muttered curse words under her breathe about her muscles being sore.

He would have cursed along with her, but last time he did that she literally washed his mouth with soap, telling him that he is only allowed to curse when he becomes an adult, until then no filthy words are allowed to leave his tiny five year old mouth. Naruto was grumpy for the rest of the day.

"Ne, Miyuki-chan, when are we going to learn some kick butt jutsus?" Naruto asked as a fresh breeze passed them by. Miyuki closed her eyes and let her body relax as she simply let out a small hum. She didn't bother to answer Naruto as her mind turned towards her family. Were they all right? Did Hagoromo Gitsune truly go to her parents for her? Or did she never leave from Kyoto to her home? Who knows, but for now she had to trust the woman.

"Annsswweerr" Naruto whined as he too fell back and look up at the blue sky.

"When I learn some" Miyuki muttered as she glanced at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, but said nothing as they lay on the grass in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly Naruto's small fingers twitched and wiggled as he stared at Miyuki's hand. Her fingers were long and looked delicate, her nails polished, clean and sharp. Her hands looked soft to the touch and Naruto wanted to hold her hands. Ever since he met the strange woman, she has taken care of him; doing his laundry, cleaning his small home, making him food, make sure he goes to bed on time, training him. First time ever in his life he felt like someone was genuinely taking care of him. Miyuki felt like family to him, but did she feel the same? If she didn't want anything to do with him, she could have simply ditched him and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it, but she didn't; she stayed and started to train him, no, train along side of him.

He figured since she has two sides, one side was stronger than the other and she was currently training her weaker side. Miyuki won't tell him why she has two sides, but he knows that she doesn't want anyone else to know and he promised he won't tell anyone, so he won't.

His small hands grasped her larger ones and he admired how soft they felt, Miyuki's body tensed for a few seconds before she smirked and relaxed. Naruto was strange boy, and she had to admit she was happy to have met him. It made her time in this place a lot less, lonely.

….

Dark damp walls and floor, hooks hanging on the walls, strong scent of medicine and faint screaming in the background. The slimy man stood in front of his latest victim. The boy was a young Konoha shinobi. He has had recent contact with Miyuki, and it was less then civil. They fought and he saw it all, it made his resolve to recruit her to his side even stronger as he saw how she controlled ice. The way the darkness surrounded her, it even made him weak to the knees!

He needed her, but he knows she will never accept a direct approach, so he needs this young man to get to her. The boy was whimpering in fear and pain as Orochimaru gave him a sadistic grin.

"Don't worry Kenji-kun" He chuckled out, his voice sending shivers down the ninja's spine "I'll promise you it will go by quickly" and with that he set a cloth over Kenji's face and picked up a small surgical knife.

"Sadly I never seem to keep up with my promises" He chuckled out, as he plunged the knife deeply into Kenji's chest. Kenji screamed echoed all around him as he continued with his experiment with a small gleeful smile on his slimy pasty white face.

…

…..

….

**READ ME: Time moves differently in Naruverse and Nuramago verse.**

**For example I'm sure you noticed that a week in Naruverse is two weeks in Nuramago verse. **

**It can also be oh, 3 months in Naruverse, but 3 days in Nuramago verse.**

**You have to understand that the time difference always keeps changing.**

**A year can be a second**

**A second can be a month**

**A century can be days**

**So, I will not be keeping Miyuki like 16 years from her home. They need her :p **

**Anyway, remember to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Welcome to the 5****th**** chapter of Miyuki's other worldly adventure! **

**I want to thank each and every one of you for your support and love you show for my story and I love you guys3 **

**Also remember to keep the reviews coming. **

**Anyway onwards with the story….**

…**.**

"I don't understand…" she looked up at the fox in front of her with a frown on her face. It has been a while since she last talked to him and the information he just gave her sent shivers of fear down her spine.

The fox sighed and eyed her with slight annoyance "What's not to understand?" he asked, his voice gruff and filled with tiredness. She looked up back at him, her red eyes glinting with a strange light. She sneered at him and held her face in her hands. The proud woman has been stuck in the strange world for at least 10 months already. She has tried almost every day to find a way to go home, but it seemed all her efforts were just flushed down the drain.

"Only way you can go back is through the snake that brought you here, he knows the jutsu and every time you try to get back through me there is always something blocking you. Strange don't you think? You can contact and touch the others from your world, but the second you try and step through you are shocked back" Kurama muttered out loud as he eyed Miyuki annoyance "Shame I can't get you off my back soon"

Miyuki let out a dry chuckle as she shook her head. Damn did the fox-jiji annoy the hell out of her. She just wanted to go home; she wanted to see her parents and also Ryuu-kun. She misses her night parade, sneaking into people's houses for the fun of it and most importantly she just missed home. Her shoulders slumped as she felt the frustration slowly starting to bubble up inside of her.

"Naruto's going to wake up soon, I have to go…" Was all she said as she closed her eyes and was pulled back into reality. Feeling a slight headache she slowly got out of Naruto's bed. She peeked out the window and noticed that sun was just peeking into the horizon, concluding that she did have enough time to whip up a quick breakfast she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"What will you eat today, Naruto" She sighed to herself as she stared at the open fridge in front of her with a far away mind. The thought of hunting down the snake freak bothered her a lot; did that mean that she had to leave Naruto behind? Will the boy ever forgive her? Did it matter if he forgives her or not? It wasn't like he was important to her. Nope, he was just some random boy who she just stick to until she finds a way back home, sure she's been stuck here for at least 10 months, but that didn't mean she was going to get attached to anyone.

As she was cooking Naruto's breakfast she glanced at his bedroom door and felt a small smile creep on her face. Noticing she quickly frowned; why would she smile thinking about him? No reason, she just felt like smiling, yup that had to be it. She flipped the omelet and set it on his plate. She poured some orange juice in a glass and set it on the table next to the hot plate. She quickly dried her hands and knocked on the door.

"Wake up you brat! Breakfast is ready" She called out as she opened the door and smirked. Naruto was wrapped in his blanket like a cocoon. He groaned and peeked at her with tired eyes.

"I don't want to get up" He mumbled as he pulled out his arms from his cocoon and grabbed his pillow and put it up his head; hiding his face from her view. Miyuki chuckled as she pulled the pillow away and pushed him off the bed. He fell down to the floor with a loud 'thump' as he glared at her with annoyance.

"Why do I have to get up so early?" He asked as he sniffed and tried to untangle himself from the sheets.

"Because today is 'operation: make a new friend' day" Miyuki said cheerily as she ushered Naruto to the table. Naruto gave her a funny look before he sat down and started eating.

"Ne, I don't ever remember that plan ever being mentioned" He said.

"Well, I just came up with it to be honest" Miyuki confessed as she washed the dirty dishes from the night before. She picked up Naruto's dirty plate as she shooed the boy away to get ready.

"I have something to do today, so you'll just have to stay at the park and try to make a new friend" She said casually as she dried her hands.

"What do you have to do?" Naruto asked as he finished fixing his goggles on top of his head.

"Something personal that you don't need to know, now come on" She grabbed Naruto and hoisted him up in her arms. Naruto grinned as she opened the window and jumped out with ease. As soon as her feet touched the ground she put Naruto down and grabbed his hand. She pulled him along with her and ignored the glares as the two walked down the usual crowded streets of Konoha.

"I wonder what their problem is" She thought out loud as they finally reached the park. Naruto looked around nervously as she saw several kids playing in groups. He looked back at Miyuki who was scanning the playground with interest. He didn't to go to the park all alone, he wanted Miyuki to be there, so he squeezed her hand in a silent plea, her lips twitched in a small smile as she tore her gaze away from the kids and brought it down to Naruto.

"Something the matter?" she asked as she tugged her hand away from his. "I don't want to be here" he confessed as he pouted at her.

"Look, Naruto when you graduate from the Academy you'll have to work in a team! How can you work in a team if you don't at least have any experience being friends with someone?" she asked as she crouched down and gently laid her hands on his tense shoulders.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hogake! You can do anything, so I'm sure making at least one friend isn't going to be hard at all" She giggled out as Naruto beamed at being called future Hogake.

His smile faltered a little as he glanced at the children filled park "But, people don't really like me" He looked, refusing to look at her in her eyes.

"Naruto, don't say that. I know someone who would just love to be your friend" A mischievous smile formed on her lips as Naruto looked at her with surprise.

"Really?" he asked, his voice filled with astonishment. She nodded as she glanced once again at the park and smiled.

"Come on" She said as she grabbed his tine hand and dragged him along with her. "You just have to give her a chance, alright? She's really shy and I'm sure you'll help bring her out of her shell!" she reached a swing set and stopped in front of a girl who was slowly pushing herself back and forth. Her colorless eyes looked at her with surprise as her small rounded cheeks became dusted with a slight pink hue.

"Hello there" Miyuki greeted as she kindly smiled at the girl in front of her. She looked up at Miyuki and nervously greeted her back.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I-I'm H-Hinata" She stuttered out. _We'll have to work on that stutter_ Miyuki thought as she nodded her head.

"This boy over here" She said as she pushed Naruto forward towards the red faced Hinata "is Naruto and he needs a friend" and with that she waved and disappeared.

….

All in all it has been one boring day, Miyuki had sneaked into the Hokage tower in hope that she'll be able to find some information about the snake bastard, but to her dismay there really wasn't anything. From early morning there has been numerous ninja teams there coming in for a mission, most of the teams consisted of 3 kids (Usually two boys and a girl) and one adult ninja and they almost always got what she figured out 'D-rank' missions and according the most of the younger ones annoying mutters, D-rank was probably one of the lowest ranking missions that there was. She sighed out in annoyance as she let her gaze roam the room. It was a decent size room, at one corner there was a whole wall dedicated to books and scrolls, at the far right wall were pictures of what seemed to be past Hokage's one of them instantly catching her attention with his familiar blue eyes and spiky blond hair. In the middle of the room there was a desk that was littered with different sorts of papers and behind the desk sat the current Hokage who seemed to be reading a small orange book with a gleeful smile on his face.

Miyuki knows that book; it was a naughty book that had her eyes bleeding with disgust. Who in their right mind would like such shitty smut? It was boring, disgusting and too much sex. She frowned at the Hokage with disapproval as she held back a sigh of annoyance it has been at least half an hour since the old man cracked the book open and she's bored out of her mind. Was this really the best way to find out about the snake bastard? Maybe they kid files around and she just had to find the file room?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Miyuki looked at the door with interest as the Hokage quickly hid the book and gave permission for them to enter. The door was opened and a familiar face walked inside.

It was Kenji, Miyuki bit back a growl of hate as she glared down at the boy. The boy walked over towards the Hokage and bowed deeply.

"Ah, thank you for coming, Kenji-kun" The Hokage greeted.

"It's my pleasure, Hokage-sama" Kenji answered back. Miyuki instantly felt like something was wrong. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on keeping herself hidden.

"Do you have any news for me?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, there were reports of a mysterious women hanging around the small boy" He said as he pulled out a small file "One reports to have red eyes, multi colored hair and a strange dangerous aura around her, the other according to the people I have interviewed looks normal enough with brown hair, brown eyes and looks to be pretty harmless" He handed the Hokage the file as the old leader scanned the papers with a frown.

"I want to know who she is and from where she came from" He ordered as he dismissed the boy. Miyuki frowned and cursed her luck. Of course they were going to keep an eye on Naruto, he had a bloody demon sealed inside of him and she felt pretty stupid for not thinking clearly enough. People caught her in her demon form, which is going to be a huge problem, she needs to learn to stay in her human form and get a house. She had already registered herself as a new Konoha citizen; she just doesn't have a job or a house. Damn, she was in a pickle.

She followed the young ninja as he made his way to a training ground, on the way he kept glancing back, like he knew someone was following him. Miyuki knew that he knew she was there and she was just wasting her time with following him, but she needed to know something. She could feel it in his aura that something wasn't right that the boy in front of her was not Kenji. He also smelled faintly of snake, just like the bastard who brought her into this world.

"I know you're there, Miyuki-chan" Kenji's voice was a like a cold bullet, bringing her out of her thoughts with a shock. She erased his memories, only people who truly knew about her were Naruto and Orochimaru.

She walked out of the shadows and glared at Kenji. "I erased your memories" She said.

"You erased Kenji's memories, but not mine" His smirk was cruel and promised pain as his hands blurred in front of him. Her eyes widened as she stepped back when a giant fire ball came her way. Growling she jumped high in the air and glared.

"You're going down" Was all she said as the locked eyes.

…

**Sorry for the shitty ending, I just broke my glasses and I can't really see that well without them. It kind of hurts tbh, so I decided to end the chapter right there. I wanted it to be longer, but my eyes .**

**Anyway keep the reviews coming please!**

**Love you all! **


	6. Chapter 6

The day was perfect; the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. If you listened carefully enough you could hear children laughing and screaming in delight in the distant. People roamed the street of the village without a care in the world; confident that their protectors would save them from any sort of danger.

The hokage stood in front of a row of small statues as he stared at the lifeless body in front of him. Kenji was a young ninja with potential and it pained him to see his body all bloodied and mutilated in front of him.

"Turn him around" He ordered as he felt his heart sink into his stomach. The hairs on his neck stood up on ends as he had inkling on who was responsible for Kenji's untimely death. Whoever killed him wanted to taunt them; looky here! I'm so good at what I do, I'm not afraid to flaunt it in your faces.

The Hokage frowned deeply when he saw that Kenji was missing his face. Who could do such a thing?

"Do you have any clues on how this happened?" He asked one of his ANBU as the ninja shook his head. "No, Hokage-sama, but we are searching right now"

The stench of death invaded his nose as he turned around and started to walk away "Make sure he gets a proper burial" and with that Hokage left the scene of the crime.

In the distance he heard a roaring explosion and stopped dead at his tracks. Was the one who killed Kenji fighting one of his soldiers?

"Cat!" He called out as a woman with a white cat mask appeared behind him, she bowed deeply as she awaited his orders "Get your team and go investigate the explosion"

"As you wish, Hokage-sama" and she disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

…

"Pitiful human, you dare attack me?" Miyuki sneered as she dodged another one of his fire attacks. She rolled on the smoldering forest ground and blew out a gold gust of wind. He jumped into the air and landed on a tree, the rest of the forest below was covered in ice. She growled in frustration as he chuckled with delight.

"If you're so powerful, why didn't you defeat me already?" He asked as he licked his lips with his tongue. Miyuki said nothing as she narrowed her eyes at the offending piece of human meat. She hated his guts and wanted nothing more than to spill his blood and celebrate her victory, but she knew that he was the only one who can get her home. _She needed him _that thought made her stomach churn with disgust.

"Don't taunt me human" She hissed out as she formed ice claws around her fingers and throw them at him, he dodged all of the attacks as he smirked, his neck elongated and headed straight towards her, his mouth sprouting fangs as he maniacally laughed at her feeble attempts to get him. She cursed and swiped at him with a kunai as he pulled his neck back. She pulled out some ninja wire and activated her fear.

He was quickly surrounded by absolute darkness; cold frigid wind hit his body as he held back a shiver. The ground below him was covered with a blanket of pure white snow. He held his fingers in a cross "Kai!" He yelled, but nothing happened. The cold wind still howled in the distance as he felt his heart rate increase. He hasn't felt this emotion in decades, he was actually slightly afraid.

All his senses were useless; he couldn't see her, couldn't hear her and couldn't even smell her. The wind piled snow upon his shoulders as he scanned his snowy surroundings.

He heard a giggle at his left; he turned around and saw nothing, only a passing shadow with Miyuki's glowing yellow eyes. His face portrayed nothing as he stood a little straighter and started thinking of a way to get out of this.

He felt something cold and thin cut at his skin as he pulled out a kunai and slashed at the wire. He picked it up and smirked, this was the best she could do? Try and wrap him up in some feeble wire? Ha! This woman was strong, but foolish.

"Miyuki-chan! I'm lonely, come out and play!" He called out to her as he readied himself for an attack.

What he didn't expect was feeling cold hands on his neck, the fingers dug themselves into his flesh as he felt her hot breathe against his chilled ear.

"I can let you out of this, if you do me a small favor, human" her fingers pulled away from his neck, blood dripping down to his clothes. Her chuckled of delight came from every direction.

"Oh, and what is it do you want?" He asked, feeling confident that he'll get out of the situation.

"Tell me, how did you call for me?" He felt her standing behind him, holding a kunai to his neck. The cold blade pressed into the fresh wounds as she leaned her body against his back.

He smirked, he turned around in an instant, he slapped the kunai from her hand and infused his fist with chakra and punched her in the stomach, but he was baffled when his fist went right through her, the rest of her body disappeared into wispy smoke.

"That's no way to treat a lady" He turned around and she was standing in front of him with a smirk. Her long multi-colored hair swaying with the wind, her hand was on her hip while the other held on to a long sword. She had a taunting smirk on her lips as she disappeared once again with the wind.

He was getting annoyed; she was toying with him. He jumped back as he saw a glint and then a sword swipe at him, the two battles for a few more minutes as he saw the darkness slowly disappearing. So she couldn't keep the Genjutsu up for more than a few minutes? Perfect.

Now. He jumped through the darkness and fog and headed straight towards Miyuki, her eyes widened as she saw Orochimaru coming straight towards her, but she was too late to dodge and she was struck at her side with his chakra infused punched. She cursed as she was pushed back several feet in the air and hit a tree. The tree cracked under the pressure and fell on her.

Miyuki groaned out in pain as her eyes turned back to red, the fear slowly disappeared, melting snow littered the forest ground as it crunched with every step he took.

"You almost got me there, Miyuki-chan" He laughed out.

"HALT!" He stopped in his track and growled, It was Anbu, their white masks gleamed with the setting sun. None of them moved as they stared each other down.

Miyuki took this opportunity to pull herself from under the tree and disappear into the surrounding forest. Everything was like a blur for her as her body pulsated with pain, she did not expect such a punch from the snake bastard. She hissed as a branch from one of the bushes accidently poked her side.

"Bloody forest and stupid trees and branches, why do bushes even exist?" She murmured to herself as she stopped moving. She could feel that she was being followed; one of those Anbu's must have seen her. Dammit. Cursing her luck she kept walking away from the village, she didn't want them to follow her back to Naruto's place.

She walked into another and much smaller clearing as she could feel more than one presence. Damn, they were a whole squad. Fuck.

"I know you're there" She called out as they came out of the shadows and surrounded her. They said nothing as the jumped into a formation and attack her with their fists and short swords. Even with the giant bruise forming at her side, Miyuki dodged al their attacks and got cornered.

They said nothing as she gave them a wink as her body disappeared with the wind. No trail was left behind as the Anbu were incredibly confused.

"How did she…" One of them commented as they searched the area around them.

"She couldn't have gotten that far!" Cat said as they jumped into the trees and tried to find her.

….

Miyuki was breathing hard as she sneaked into Naruto's apartment. She wanted to pick him up from the park, but the bruise was burning her and it was too painful, so she headed towards his apartment, hoping he was there already. The place was dark as she glanced outside at the setting sun.

"Sorry" She said as she laid on his bed and fell into a nightmarish sleep.

….

The wind played with his ghostly white hair as the Sakura petals danced in the wind around him. His Icy blue eyes stared into the night sky, his lips pulled down in a grimace, the woman he was going to marry was no longer in this world, but she didn't die, she simply disappeared, he was sitting in her favorite tree.

Her family asked for his help and he so quickly accepted and began searching for a way to bring her back home. His heart ached to know that she was in some strange world, but he knew that she was strong and will hold strong until they find a solution.

"Ryuu" He looked down and saw Rikuo standing at the base of the tree, he held up a jug and two small cups. He smirked as he jumped down and bowed his head in respect. The sat down on the cool grass as Rikuo poured them both some sake.

"I understand that you are in love with my daughter" He said as he sipped at his sake. Most of the men that tried to court Miyuki were always afraid of her father or her monstrous strength, but he wasn't. Miyuki was beautiful, strong and a free spirit and he loved that in a woman. Miyuki also told him that she was impressed that he didn't shy away and dared to steal her away from her father.

"Yes, I do. She's a strong and beautiful woman. Ever since I laid my eyes on her I have fallen deeply in love and I am going to marry her" He said without missing a beat.

"Oh, and what makes you think I'll let you marry her" Rikuo chuckled out.

"Like you're going to stop me" and the two men said nothing more as they sat under the sakura tree. The petals dancing around them with a soft caress of the wind; tickling their skin with its soft textures.

…

**Sorry guys, my glasses still aren't fixed, so that's all for now.**

**I'm getting them fixed soon, so next chapter will be extra long.**

**Also, five reviews or I wont update.**

**Thanks**


End file.
